One Hour
by angel-word
Summary: An unexpected interaction between Montague and Angelina after Angelina's failed Qudditch game as captain.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; just the interactions between Angelina and Montague within this scene.

One Hour

Angelina heard the footsteps approaching her, but she lacked the will to lift up her face from in between her arms in order to see who was coming to disturb her. She was drain, wounded, and pissed. She lost two beaters, a seeker and gained an easily intimidated keeper. And after her first match without them, she could tell that all hope was gone. As far as she was concern her dreams and aspirations were down the drain as well. All she wanted to do was to lock herself in her room, but unfortunately she couldn't because Alicia and George had already occupied that space. So this is why she was in the Astronomy Tower floor crying her eyes out instead of doing the same thing in the privacy of her own room.

"I swear to Merlin Fred I will go crazy if you take one more step toward me." Angelina knew her voice sounded strained, but she meant every word. Unfortunately, the footsteps kept approaching until they stopped too close to her face.

"Good thing I'm not that red-head idiot."

Angelina groaned. She though Fred was the last person she ever wanted to talked to, but of course she was wrong. There was someone a thousand times worse than Fred and he just said her name.

"What do you want? To kick me in the head? Of course that wouldn't be a surprise because only snakes would kick someone when they are already down." Angelina grumbled into her arms.

He laughed and she heard a rustlings sound. When he spoke again his voice sounded a lot closer to her. "Lucky for you, even I have enough dignity to not kick someone who has already kicked herself enough to be sprawled out on the floor. You did all the work for me. It does take the fun out of things though. Why don't you lift up your head so that we can talk."

"I'm not sprawled out and I don't want to talk to you. Now go away" Angelina growled.

"Well I don't feel like leaving. Besides I could get use to this view-"Angelina immediately jumped up and pressed herself against the wall before he could finish his statement. She regarded him carefully as he sat motionless on the ground where her head use to be.

"Well that got you going. I'm glad that I can now be graced to see your face, even if it's giving me a hostel look."

"Shut up Montague!" Angelina yelled. She hated that smile he wore on his face as if everything was right with the world. But of course everything was right in his world because his team managed to destroy hers. "What do you want? To gloat? Well are you happy now. You caught Angelina Johnson crying in the tower. Yay for you, now you can go tell your evil little friends about how their glorious destruction of MY team caused me to have a breakdown! Well I will tell you-"

"Could you shut up? You are acting hysterical. This is not a good look for you Johnson. "Montague glazed didn't change. He didn't look angry nor did he look threatening. He looked at peace even though he knew he wasn't wanted.

"Ok I'm going to ask one more time. What do you want?" Angelina's anger was fading. She was too emotionally wrecked to have to put up an effective fight.

"I thought you would like some company-"

"I don't-"

"to talk about what happened at the pitch-"

"You know damn well what happened at the pitch, you sonofa-"

"I feel that the least I can do is let you rant at me for," Montague paused to look at his watch, "an hour before I remember that I don't care."

"Aww how sweet, I didn't know you were a type guy who liked talking to others about their feelings. I guess you could be the next Oprah."

Montague gave her a confused look, "Who?"

"Nevermind, the muggle part of me came out."

"In that case, it's not worth the inquiry-"

"You basturd-"

"David. For this hour you are allowed to call me David." Angelina was speechless. Was he really going to act cordial to her? "Don't give me that look Johnson. Everything said and done within this time period will be kept between us. No one else will ever know."

Angelina let out a defeated sigh and slid down the wall into a seated position. Once again she carefully regarded Montague, who was still seated on the floor a few feet in front of her. She took a deep breath and said, "Angelina."

"Alright Angelina," Montague smiled for a brief moment after saying her name before continuing, "tell me, why have you let some assholes like Draco Malfoy bring you to tears?"

"Well Mont-. I mean…" Angelina couldn't seem to be able to say her sworn enemy's name out loud, " Listen, I wasn't crying. I was just...lamenting about the fact that your team has wrecked mine. Now I have to find two inadequate beaters, a seeker who isn't brilliant like Harry, and Ron. "

"That's funny, I could have sworn I heard sobbing sounds and your eyes still have a pinkness to them."

Angelina scrowled, "Do you want me to share my thoughts or not?"

Fortunately, Montague silently nodded as if giving her his gift of silence.

"As I was saying, I thought replacing Fred and George would be relatively easier than replacing Harry. But I was wrong and there is no one that could replace Harry. He is the best, as for Fred and George they had some twin physic powers. They always knew where the other was, which made it easy to keep the Bludgers away from me, Katie, and Alicia. They were prefect together. Sloper and Kirke are my worst nightmare, Ginny is actually better than I thought she would be, but I still have to deal with Ron. Ron is scared of a fly. Everything can get pass him. Sometimes I wish I could disguise Oliver and have him play as the Keeper during the games instead. This is my last year at Hogwarts! Last year to make a standing impression! Only year I have to prove myself as a worthy team captain…"

There were a few minutes of silence in which Montague stood-up and approached her. He didn't speak again until he was reseated beside her and leaned his head against the wall. Angelina couldn't help, but look at him. Everything about his posture screamed of elegance that she could only wish for. She would never admit it out loud, but she couldn't deny that he was incredibly gorgeous. His dark hair matched perfectly with his tanned skin.

"Yeah, you are in a sucky situation." He turned and looked at her. His blue eyes were so brilliant that Angelina was thankful she had a reason to glaze into them or else she would be guilty for staring like a love-struck teenager. "But you are smart. You will be able to think of something."

Angelina laughed bitterly and willed herself to turn away from him in order to look straight ahead, "That's the same thing I have been trying to tell myself. Yet, I haven't managed to come up with anything."

"I thought Potter was your greatest lost also, but the Weasley girl is pretty good. She just needs more practice. But I think you need to have another tryout because Sloper isn't going to make it. The Gryffindor house has to have more talent than THAT. He hits himself with his own club and he even hit you in the face during the match the other day. Merlin! It doesn't take much thinking to use a club, but after watching him, he made me rethink that philosophy."

Angelina genuinely laughed and smiled.

"I'm glad to see a bit of a smile on your face again." Angelina turned to face him again and realized that Montague was still looking at her. He smiled at her before turning away, "You always had a nice smile. I came to find you because I noticed that you haven't been smiling for the past couple of days."

Angelina turned away also, "Thanks, I haven't had much to smile about lately."

He shrugged, "Understandable. Angelina, your dilemma isn't the end of the world. Your practices are killer. I know because I have watched. So Weasley has no choice, but to get better. Besides, I don't think he could get worse."

Angelina quickly turned her head to glare at him. Montague meet her glare with a smile.

"It's true. I told you I was here to hear you out, not to lie to you. As for the girl Weasley, I think she will be fine. Your beaters will leave you wanting more, but I promise to talk to Sloper."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Why would you talk to him? He isn't your problem."

"Anyone ruining your face is my problem."

Angelina gawped. She was waiting for him to start laughing or something, but his face displayed no humor. He was serious.

"Thanks, but there is no need for that."

Montague shrugged, but didn't break eye contact for a couple of minutes. When he did he looked down at his watch.

"Times almost up, only two more minutes." He quickly stood up and offered his hand to help Angelina do the same. Once she was standing he pulled her to him and kissed her. Before she could recover from shock, he pulled away and looked at his watch once more.

"Times up, bye Angelina." Before he could walk away from her Angelina quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait," Montague slowly turned to look at her, "I just want to say. Thanks David...Thanks for listening."

Montague just gave her a wink and left the room; leaving Angelina swamped in emotions that she didn't know she was capable of feeling.

Hey everyone, I hope you like this one. It's been a while since I have written anything so I'm a bit rusty. I will hopefully be writing a bit more and updating some stories that have already been written.


End file.
